Petra Cavataio
"Sorry... What? Nature has rules? Well I was never consulted about them so they don't apply to me." ~~ Petra Cavataio "No... I'm not going to stop licking people. My licks cures illnesses and people being uptight." ~~ Petra Cavataio "YayYayYayyyyy! ~~ the tongue ='Personality'= ---- Principally, Petra has narcissistic personality disorder and she has exhibits at times a subtype known as amorous narcissist can explain her status as a nudist, being in the center of attention, obsessive about being absolutely perfect, rapid shifts in emotional state and has made more than enough rash decisions. From NPD, she has very healthy God complex and ethically plays god more any one in the galaxy. Mind games give Petra gratification on many levels. She gets off from watching and inflicting many forms of mental and physical pain, toying with her slaves and victims. She is manipulator like no other. Her cruelty has no boundaries and that included any one in her family when it called for it. Making anyone fair game for her tricks as example of what she did with killing all that shared genetic coding with her. 'Strengths and Weakens' The Truth of Reality: It is simple. There is no Truth. It is a lie. The words that leave her lips are like a warm blanket to wrap another in... Or… this is a lie and everything said is really the truth… Or… Reality has become so twisted over the thousands of years air has filled her lungs that the truth, spoken or thought up, is absolute truth from where she stands. The belief is so strong in her mind that the mind completely without a single atom of doubt believes and that is the Truth of Reality. For this truth of which Petra exists in, her mind is trap of its own accord. All that enter it will see the truth in why it makes the sane mad and insane worshippers to her truth. This also makes it difficult in dealing with her just see her personality and quirks again or even visit the list of flaws. Language: The love of word structures and speaking on more iminate level with person in their own language has given her knowledge of Ancient Sith, Paecean, Bocce, Durese, Huttese, Mando'a (basics), Hapan, High Galactic, and Basic Galactic Standard. Personality: If you have not read it, then you might not understand why it is a strength and weakness of hers. However, if it was read, the weaknesses are many and one might agree that it could be seen as purely all weakness. Add in her quirks, we have a mess on our hands. Then continue on adding the rest that makes up her personality and the flaws she have make sense. Leadership: When it comes to leadership like the witches, her affection of the many types make her suppress traits and flaws that would hinder bettering the people that share the same blood. A leader that wants the best for the whole with protection and advancement is how she does it with in that role. Age: With age comes wisdom, alright that is a plus. However, Petra’s age also comes a decayed, walking dead person who has done so much to hide it with the knowledge she gained. All the alchemy and focus on keeping her look at the current appearance, she comes across in her mid-forties to early fifties, but reality of her age can be measure in millennia. Force: The living manifestation of the force... enough said, good night. Joking aside, Petra has spent life times studying and understanding the force and all it can be used for. This is one reason she is still breathing and not dust in the wind. Her knowledge has trained many in the force besides her blood line. The knowledge and continuous use of the force makes her very strong. However, the darker side of this story is her dependency on the force. It is her life support. Her beauty and life is so tied to the force that when she pushes herself to the extreme. The veil is dropped and the true twisted mess of Petra is shown. The reveal of how time and use of dark side of the force have done to the woman. This is why she will try other things before getting pushed into a corner where she uses her might in the force and have the veil drop. Combat: If the fight does not allow her to use the force, then it is an awfully sad fight to see. All forms of combat has been forgotten or Petra never learned. The very heavy dependence on the force has taken way the will to learn and keep up the different types of fighting styles there are. She still has weapons and "uses" them, but it is like "pointy end goes away from" type of mentality. Quirks= ::There have been quirks the old witch has developed over her life, the noticeable ones covers being a nudist and several parts of her body are double jointed and bend/ flex in an unnatural/ uncanny manner. When with slaves or her wife, she is seen with leash(es) in her hand that is connected to their collars. She also tries to recruit people to her religious/philosophical beliefs, and walks in the middle of any aisle, sidewalk, or other shared walkway causing people to have to move around her. Petra is also unable to take advice from anyone because she thinks that she knows it all. Often mix up the contents of her daydreams and her memories about the past. ::Other quirks that she had go from excessively uses initials or acronyms for common and uncommon phrases and doesn’t bother to explain the meanings, ends declarative sentences with in interrogative inflection, always knows the direction she is traveling in, can calculate the total of any items put in a shopping cart and tax to within $0.05, has the ability to speak in a cartoon-like voice which sounds little or nothing like her real voice, writes with her right hand, but does everything else left-handed, is susceptible to malapropisms or spoonerisms and had in the past a bad case of insomnia. |-|Hobbies= * Creative Writing * Dance * Drawing * Genealogy * Rock Climbing * Running * Swimming * Art/ Antique Collecting * Vintage Books * Billiards * Chess * Videophilia * Travel |-|Likes= ::Petra's likes normally centered around pleasures that she gains from subjection, objectification, and enslavement of those that she sees lower than a standard she created. Other ones for her come from people being respectful, humorous and positive outlook. She also likes power, control and lack of clothes. Besides nudity as a big like, having people worshiping her and feeding her over-sized ego. |-|Dislikes= ::She doesn’t have much dislikes since she able to turn lemons into lemonade. Betrayal, lies, attack on her witches and family and so on and so on are what triggers Petra to become the person that managed to get on the Dark Council. That side loved to rain down fire and brimstone on all life. However at the same time she doesn’t like to have that side come out because it could back fire and ruining all her work and planning. |-|Fears= * Failure to achieve her ultimate goal * Her own and Anna's death * Vestiphobia- Fear of clothing * Her family members rejecting family tradition with some dating back before her mother was born |-|Flaws= Top 5: 1 - Sadist 2 - Complex - Superiority/ Messiah complex i.e. God Complex 3 - Seducer 4 - Bigot 5 - Spiteful The Rest Abusive, Addict, Arrogant, Blunt, Bold, Callous, Cruel, Deranged, Disorder - flaws are a disorder, enough said - Narcissism, etc etc, Egotistical, Fanaticism, Fierce, Fixation, Flirt, Hard, Hedonistic, Idealist, Impious, Infamy, Intolerant, Impish, Judgmental Lewd, Lustful, Megalomaniac, Murderer, Nosey, Obsessive, Oppressor, Overambitious, Overprotective - Towards a select group, Overconfident, Overzealous, Perfectionist, Phobia - death, rejection, ugliness, small spaces, getting old, and laughs but its for real, Vestiphobia- Fear of clothing. Proud, Rake, Remorseless, Scoundrel, Self-righteous, Stubborn, Temperamental, Temptation, Theatrical, Troublemaker, Unpredictable, User, Vain, Zealot ='Physical Appearance'= ---- Beauty knows no age and Petra is that. She is beautiful and ageless. Just a stunningly gorgeous, buxom and voluptuous brunette knockout that uses her looks to seduce men and women of all races into her web. Clothed or naked, she always presents herself as creature of beauty and sexuality. Well taken smooth skin, firm shapely body, all natural and undiminished appearance is the standard of extraordinary beauty for Dathomirian and her family, the Cavataio. Now standing at five feet and eight inches, Petra’s more than average height is often look by the curves of her hip and size of her bust. She does have other features like her lightly tan skin, shapely body with a flat stomach and a booty that can bounce a quarter off of, and long wavy brunette hair. Going with her hair are her hazel shaded eyes that can pierce through a person and gaze upon their soul. Regarding outfits she might appear in, they have a large range. The most important fact is that she does not wear clothes unless she has to; for example, weddings, meetings with outsiders, combat, and so on. She might put something on when surprised by an outsider visiting by wearing her favorite robe that hugs her body. The beauty is a lie. Through the force and alchemy, Petra has shaped her appearance to never hint the decaying, ancient self she had become over the years. However at times it does appear, most of that time is when she taxing herself with the use of the force. That is why she uses her words more often so she can hold her appearance. ='Personal Skills'= ---- Force Knowledge= * Sorceress (Witches Master level) * Mistress (Sith Master/ Lord) * Sith Sorceress (Mastery of Sith Sorcery/ Alchemy) - Neutral Powers= ::Animal Friendship, Basic Telekinesis, Breath Control, Enhance Ability, Farsight, Force Comprehension, Force Persuasion, Force Sense, Magnify Senses, Meditative Trance, Telepathy ::Alter Elements: Air, Alter Elements: Earth, Alter Elements: Fire, Alter Elements: Water, Battle Precognition, Combustion, Comprehend Speech, Enhanced Force Sense, Enhanced Telekinesis, Force Choke, Mental Translocation ::Alter Environment: Air, Alter Environment: Earth, Alter Environemnt: Fire, Alter Environment: Water, Art of the Small, Astral Translocation, Grant Knowledge, Mastered Telekinesis, Memory Rub, Midi-chlorian Manipulation, Shatterpoint - Dark Side Powers= ::Force Rage, Kinetite, Torture by Chagrin ::Basic Sith Alchemy, Basic Sith Sorcery (Aura of Uneasiness, Bolts of Hatred, Dark Side Tendrils, Force Blast, Illusion Casting, Spell of Concealment, Waves of Darkness), Force Drain ::Drain Knowledge, Mastered Sith Alchemy, Mastered Sith Sorcery (Dark Side Web, Force Destruction, Invoke Spirits, Life Bind, Summon Fear), Mind Control - Special Master Level Powers= * Create Life * Force Resuscitation * Transfer Life }} |-|Languages= * Ancient Sith * Paecian * Bocce * Durese * Huttese * Mando'a (basics) * Hapan Language * High Galactic * Basic Galactc Standard |-|Other Education= * Administration * Business studies * Criminology * Communication studies * Sith Imperial laws * Dathomirian laws * Demography * Economics * Feminist studies * Galaxy literature * History * Mathemathics * Organization * Peace and conflict studies * Piloting * Psychology * Strategy * Tactics =Information= ---- Warrants= There are many warrants for the woman and the deeds she committed across her life-span. The number of systems that have one or more warrants issued for her arrest are a few; however, they are small ones that she does not worry much about. She keeps an eye out for bounty hunters or others for bribery to turn them against the ones that sent them. Listed is generalization of all the crimes she has committed: *Drug Trafficking *Espionage *Assassination/ Murder *Arm Trafficking *Slave Trading *Religious Fanaticism *Terrorism *Piracy |-|Possessions= - Sword of Morte= Name: Sword of Morte Type: Melee weapon Special: Force forge sword with a Sith spell engraved into it that allows the sword to be wrapped in energy at par with a light saber. When the energy is visible, it appears to be on fire and grows more intense more enraged the welder is at that moment. Also noted it used by Petra more than other weapons she has when a battle is known to happen. - Sword of Ceremonies= Name: Sword of Ceremonies Type: Melee weapon Special: Force forge sword that is mostly used by Petra in rituals or ceremonial gatherings - Holocron= The holocron of Petra is four level holocron with a very unique opening mechanism. Unlike other holocrons, the use of force on it is not the key of activating it. It holds an up to date database of all knowledge gained in Petra's lifespan. - Lightsaber= Name: Single blade lightsaber Type: Melee weapon Color: Red - Lignan crystal Special: Petra's only lightsaber she uses currently. It date back to the days before she was thirty or taking a seat among the Dark Council. It is the oldest known weapon Petra has that have been declared by Petra, herself}} |-|Personal Connections= Those non family members that had multiple interactions/ encounters with Petra. - Shery deWinter= The only woman Petra could say appeared out of nowhere covered in blood. After Shery’s recovery, Petra worked to get the story why she appeared like that. Using the information and hair, the witch had to see the woman’s future. It was not favorable to the witch’s quest but had hints of being helpful. Petra spent the time training Shery in a few things to maybe help in the future. It was not strictly witch spell but some sith ones were tossed in for good measure. The witch saw what potential the woman had but felt at the same time it was a waste. What was a lukewarm friendship turned cold, paths that cross again and again seem to chill and harden the relationship. When they last saw each other in person, Petra was going for control of Hapes and saw in Shery a wasted greatness. She never shared that view with the woman but the witch kept the sad realization that another allowed outside influences take over then pull away from what she could have been. However, one thing time has shown Petra with time things can change so she hopes what she saw for Shery comes to fruitions. - Dharma Decuir= First Decuir Petra ever met. The little girl had lot issues in the head and at home. Petra tried to work with Dharma’s mother but the attitude was clear the missing daughter was not important. So Petra had her girls take care of Dharma. Well that was happening, she spent time with the little girl and taught her ways of dealing with her issues with the force. Starting to improve the little girl’s issues, Petra’s habits started to show in the girl. Of course Petra thought it was cute and encouraged such behaviors. Since the girl embrace a lot of Petra ideals, the witch happy to call her a daughter even if they do not share blood. Petra is pleased how Dharma turned out and loves visits from the girl. - Nessarose deWinter= - Xander Starkiller= The last Sith lover she ever had. She at the period of time swore off ties to her old life as best as she could but when the Sith came following his father’s notes. She entertained herself with him as they destroyed outposts and forts to enemy clans on Dathomir. The dealings she had with him reminded her of the Sith she knew and dealt with from the Cold War. The reminder was about the ones that had sound minds and approached situations with thought and planning. They were ones that ran small businesses and dealing like sane, intelligent people who saw a larger picture. That made it easier for them to form a good partnership and deep friendship even before then after their romantic period. The same period that resulted in their daughter, Lauda, his first child and her twelfth child that was manipulated by them with the force. After years of time moving by the two kept their partnership/ alliance going no matter what they did. He remains a dear friend and ally - Seth Draclau= Business is business for the normal people in the galaxy… but mix business with two insane Sith and what do you get? Two wealthy crime lords that used outside of box to burn the underworld how they wished. As he built a legit company for this criminal activates to fund, she used that business and friendship to help move her plans forward. Their partnership led to create a unified criminal world with the council of nine which had the two most insane people leading the ‘wolves’ and ‘sheep’ of the criminal. Their relationship allowed them to make deals and adjust on the fly if needed but did not matter what was change. The two always made sure there were fair dealings… there is some honor among the wicked }} Family: Cavataio-Sachae= Lover: Anna Sachae Children: Kristin, Fabula, and Veritas Grand-Children: Caid Centurion and Fable Merrill - Kristin= - Fabula= - Veritas= - Grand-children= }} |-|Family: Children of the Sith= Oldest branch of the family from Petra's line, also name comes from the time of Petra's life she was more active with Sith activities in the 'old old' republic. Husband: Ra'Rangu Cavataio Children: Nox Deus Cavataio, Sha'La Ca Lozio (Daughter-in-law), Rom'anri, Q'Aniliz (Daughter-in-law), Sha'Lux, and Rufino (Son-in-law) Grand-children: Sha'Noxa, Morsdator (Married to Sha'Noxa), Lux'sha, and Nicusor (Married to Lux) Great Grand-children: Noxa'Ra, Yjel (Married to Noxa), Vis'vitae, Cece (Married to Vis), Elizabeth, and Alfie (Married to Liz) Great-great Grand-Children: Pet'radux, Cesar, Nicholas (Married to Pet'radux), S'it Hri, Makus, Mariya (Married to Makus), and two unnamed sons of Vis'vitae Great-great-great Grand-Children: Roman, Aoife, Juna, Lief (Married to Juna), and Ammit Great-great-great-great Grand-Children: Junus, Reina, and Zuriel - Nox Deus= - Sha'La Ca (Lozio)= One thing that Petra and her son, Nox could agree on was the woman Nox took as his mate. Sha’La Ca was Petra’s apprentice and for the longest time the one who was going to learn all of Petra’s secrets. Sha was being groomed for years to be Petra’s greatest student. Everything that was planned for the woman, the day she and Nox came to Petra and expressed their feelings. It was first time for Petra to see that everything that could be planned and not the last time that love tossed a monkey wrench. Petra of course approved their union and saw Sha as her first daughter. When Sha was killed by her youngest son, Nox was still recovering from the assault and it was Petra that showed her grandson why Sha was so favored in the family. Petra had beaten and imprisoned the boy and let him see what her power was with a resurrected Sha’La was given the honor to slowly kill and resurrected the boy to die again. Sha and Petra had loving family relationship that could be pointed at Sha being her daughter-in-law as the first to soften Petra’s dark, evil view on life and galaxy. - Rom'anri and Sha'Lux= - Grand-children= - Great Grand-children= - The rest= }} |-|Family: Children of the Cult= With the Era of the Sith and the massive trimming of the family tree, Petra only had Nox alive. Ra was frozen and only other person saved and frozen too was Rom'anri which no one knew about. The damage that S'it Hri did to the family made Petra focus on her dying cult. This is the time where Petra made most of her children with the help of the force, and a twist of science engineering. Children: Precious, Evilina, Siena, Envy, Loki, Leto, Lugh, and Ava Grand-Children: Petra'Dri "Squeak" Great Grand-Children: Summer Widd, Meteora Vessia (Cavataio), and Theo Vessia (Married to Meteora) Great-great Grand-Children: Squeak Vessia The family line from Meteora continues on for many generations (seven generations) Great(x7) Grand-Children: Thomas, and Mary (Married to Thomas) Great(x8) Grand-Children: Manu, Dharma, and Amari Great(x9) Grand-Children: Minerva |-|Family: Children of Dathomir= Once settled on Dathomir, Morte Clan built up and running, Petra started a new era with children who were born and trained in the Dathomirian way unlike all her children before. Children: Serva, Antonio, Lauda, Michelangelo, Ancilla Grand-Children: Morgan, Natalie deWinter, Mirus, Mira, La'Ca (Dharma Decuir), and Celeste Great Grand-Children: Effera, Kisin, and Minerva 'History' In the beginning… Thousands of years before Allya arrived on Dathomir due to her exile … The Witches of Dathomir… … The Clans and wars that happen… … When there was no Galactic Empire that rose to power and came to Dathomir … No Emperor fearing the Witches and worked to hold them on Dathomir… There were criminals, traders, families that hide and roamed the lands of Dathomir. There were always the scum and villainy on Dathomir. It was home for so many Empires to use as a prison world. Who can blame them when there were the perfect guards that ate their prisons… rancors. No one knows if Dathomir is the birth world of the rancors but I have my theories that the Kwa mutated some of their peoples in these beasts. It would explain why they degenerated to losing their technology and speaking abilities. Follow that with the Infinite Empire, Paecian Empire, and so on… All sent their weak and criminals to Dathomir to die slowly. However, there was a human population and they were true Dathomirians. Families that had spent generations on the planet fighting to live cause of the prison guards were always hungry. The Hi’jia family was one of those families. When Paige was born, she became part of the fourteenth generation. The galaxy was changing and the Sith Empire’s scouting-slavers came to shatter the fragile existence of the families and people. In the rounding up of new potential slaves to use to build their Empire strong before battle the Republic, Paige was taken and process. She was given a life of nothing but enslavement. It was not all doom and gloom. In that life, she met another slave. He was known as Zi'lico the Fourth. He never had a choice in his name. It was punishment from years ago that was handed down. His family was once strong and powerful; however, a stronger Dark Lord made sure his Dark Lord enemies all paid then had their families pay for thousands of generations as slaves. The proud Pure Bloods (Sith) were force down and made an example of those that apposed the Dark Lord. They never forgotten their blood line, the fact they were Sith and not some common lower species. Although, they knew their power was gone and Zi’lico the fourth, Zi’l, was the first to look and found love outside of the Pure Bloods. Paige and Zi’l made their enslavement better and less pleads for a quick death. Time went by with the two working to stay together even their owners becoming hard and hard on all their slaves. Then the fear and worry for them set in, there was word among the slaves that the owner that Paige belonged to was killed by a Dark Council member and soon the slaves would be sold off. They spent that night and next morning sharing the love they had towards each other. Even though Zi’l would be punish for being away from his quarters and doing his morning tasks. It was worth it in their hearts. Which was good for them, Paige and the other slave were taken for process then to the market to be sold… Nine months after the death of Paige’s owner and then being sold to another Sith. Paige gave birth to her first child, Petra. Like her mother, Petra had a childhood of servitude and punishment. Paige tried to keep her child safe but like power struggles among the Sith. Petra was sold to another and was alone with no family in her life. She began to see how protected her life was with her mother watch over. Daily beatings and given the poodooty tasks to just beat her down in all ways. Over the years, Petra’s hatred and anger towards those that did her wrong with owning her and task masters. Approaching her eighteenth birthday, all the built up hate was unleashed. A task master was beating her down as she screamed out in pain. Hands flew up through the air towards the man; he was toss across the room. Her anger did not let up just with that. Even though she did not understand what may cause this all, she still was piss and she took it out on the man. In the aftermath, investigators pulled Petra to the side and quizzed her to ‘death’. They reported their findings and the Dark Council rep sent to have Petra investigated a little more. The Sith brought her to Korriban for training at a time in which the Sith Order had become more liberal and was accepting non-Imperials to be trained as Sith. Upon arrival at the Sith Academy on Korriban Petra was assigned to an Overseer instructing other non-Imperial Sith, who he held in contempt. After time spent training on Korriban she was noticed by the Sith Lord who recognized the new recruits' potential and one would be selected as his apprentice. Time Line Gap!! More to come... The Cavataio Family started when Petra Hi'jia and Ra'Rangu wed. The union meant fresh start for the two during time that the Sith Empire and Republic were slipping back to war with each other, and an old fanatic group was resurfacing. So two decided to shed the old and enter the new conflict as one force. They took their resources and worked on unifying them. Ra’s band of assassins and Petra’s small cult were merged, and they focused more on the fanaticism that religion offered. Another group in their pocket was members in the Imperial Reclamation Service. The two used those members to get artifacts to boost their knowledge and power among the Sith, and same time strengthen their hold over members in their cult. Even as they worked on their resources, they were not known as Ra’Rangu Cavataio and Petra Cavataio. It was an artifact that took them back to Voss. Seeking out mystics to assist with unlocking what was hidden in the artifact, they sought for one outside of Voss-Ka to have less ears and eyes on them. The two took a little pilgrimage towards the Shrine of Healing because of their visit before had sent them there. It had a higher chance of crossing paths with strong seers. Upon their approach to the Shrine, a Voss Mystic rushed to them. He had seen their arrival and knew what they came for. In a small room away from other Voss and pilgrims, he told them the information they held within the artifact. The mystic addressed the artifact as ‘The Cavator.’ From there, Voss mystic told them were to go and what needs to unlock ‘The Cavator’. Then he stated after they achieved their goal on the quest that through each other the hearts that had become one would ensure a life and line that had no end. This motivated them to unlock the information even quicker. Their quest took them to several planets while they assisted the Empire with Makeb. As they wrapped up their quest and knew they had one last world to visit, it was a planet even their Imperial counterparts were calling Imperial members to assist in the Dread War. The volcanic moon of Oricon was their goal and they used call for more forces like Makeb. It allowed them to move around without being questioned as they had to deal with Dread Masters’ forces too. Within the Palace, the final tool was gotten and they discovered a knowledge that was similar to what rumors about the Emperor’s long life. Activities on Oricon were changed to untraveled piece of the world. There the ritual from ‘The Cavator’ was done. The world’s life was mixed with their own. In the earth, through the earth, around the earth, the miner and earth are one in this life and the next. The two had slowed their aging and this fueled the idea of achieving immortality with the ritual. Feeling fresher than before had another ritual to call on, it was one more on principal of a matter they had put off for a year. The birth of Cavataio line began. Through ‘The Cavator’ ritual and naming ritual, Ra’Rangu renamed himself Ra Cavataio and Petra simply changed Hi’jia to Cavataio. Then they bound themselves on multiple plans of being. Their actions led to the Mystic’s vision happening. They left Oricon with Petra being pregnant. When that knowledge surface, they decided to use the force to speed up the pregnancy up because of the Order of Revan resurfacing. The two wanted to get a little pay back towards the Revanites. Ra and Petra raised their first child, Nox to be a forceful battle ram with the force. He became a juggernaut that smashed through everything in life. Parents trained Nox and the three worked to hold on to the resources the family had. There was fear of the Empire coming for them because their activities were not helping the Empire. So they hunted for a world away from Imperial space. Also same time, the couple did ‘The Cavator’ ritual on every world their feet touched. Further out in the galaxy, more their lives were expended. Their movements continued until they came upon a moon that was mostly desert with a small forest shielded by a mountain range. In the forest they setup the temple to their cult, and made it heart of the cult to grow from. They also used Empire to feed their hidden cult. Taking on apprentices and putting their son through the trails, they very slowly converted new members around them to their ideology. That is how Nox met Sha’la Lozio. Sha’la was Petra’s top apprentice and when sent on a mission she had Nox go as another form of protection. As those two grew closer to each other, Petra and Ra began to fight. Jealousy and competition led them to moment that ended with them dueling each other. They made sure Nox had no clue and when the duel happened. Their son was nowhere near to them. After several days of fighting, they agreed on a break which mostly aimed at eating. However, Petra used that moment to beat her husband. Knocking him unconscious, she froze him in carbonite since mystic words never left the back of her mind. Frozen this way, he was alive but out of the way. Petra stored him where she believed no one would find him and have the cult protect him at the same time. A desire of her blood line to be pure, Petra did an act twice and each time resulting in a child. This was not upsetting to her. She saw it a chance to use them against the Jedi. Their names were Rom’anri and Sha’Lux. Two very pureblooded Sith children that Petra always said they were Ra’s kids. A lie that keep Sha’la and Nox together, and once they were wed. They had two daughters named Sha’Noxa and Lux’Sha. They were Petra's first two legit grandchildern, and she did very little with them. That was a good thing for the childern when it came to amount of influence Petra placed over them. Petra watched her family and belived it was all good. Sha’Noxa met and wed another named, Morsdator and had Noxa’Ra, who married Yjel and they had Pet’radux and Cesar. Pet’radux wed Nicolas and they had a son and named him, Roman sort of after Rom’anri and Aoife, their daughter. As Sha’Noxa had her family, Lux’Sha with Nicusor had two kids, their son, Vis’vitae and their daughter, Elizabeth. Vis wed Cece, and they had two boys. Elizabeth married Alfie and they too had two boys. Her boys, Makus and S’it Hri were always at odds over one woman, Mariya. Even though Makus won her heart and married her, S’it kidnapped her and raped her which resulted in Ammit. S’it raised and trained Ammit while Makus showed Mariya even in darkness, goodness could be created and that was shown with the birth of their daughter, Juna. She married Lief and they had three kids. Two boys named Junus and Zuriel, and one daughter named Reina. The family was strong and all were on board with Petra’s cult; however, S’it had his own plans. Using Ammit, he started killing family members. At first, Petra saw at the mystic’s prediction coming true and the blood line crashing upon itself because Ra was frozen. While S’it and Ammit were busy, Petra began to think of a new path. Using Nox, she moved him away from the rest of the family. Two members not fighting the killers, many died which still did not cause Petra to change her mind. Although, Ammit was stopped by Elizabeth, who was one of five still living members, yet that number changed quickly when S’it went on a rampage over the lost his daughter. S’it killed Elizabeth after getting Vis. When he killed Sha’La, Nox finally ignored Petra’s command and stopped S’it. Things were done to his great grandson to ensure he got his revenge. S’it’s body was so destroyed that genetic testing could not identify him. This left Petra and Nox alone in the Cavataio family. They took this moment to remove features that linked them to the Sith. As Petra was half pure blood and Nox was three quarters pure blood, they had facial features and red flesh. Petra’s cosmetic surgery was not as bad as Nox’s procedure. His tendrils had to be removed and bones were filed down. Bleaching of skin was used to add final touches. Then Petra used the force and Sith Alchemy to seal their appearance to their more human looks they brought out. Petra turned to her cult and worked to make it more to liking. The force was used with a little genetic engineering and she birthed twin girls that she named Avatar Divae of light and darkness. She trained them and infused them with pieces of her conscious implanted into them. The Avatar Divae light was named Precious and the Avatar Divae darkness was named Evilina. Petra had them as revered and adore for their roles. When Petra was away, they are the ones that handle daily issues. This was from having the knowledge and memories of Petra. Upon return, their knowledge was drained for her to know all then received what Petra desired for them to know. Each of their own personality and compliments the side they represented. They are tied together in life and if one life is ended the other would join with in a nanosecond. The bond between the two is great and can be compared to magnets as they are both opposite ends being naturally pulled together. Once her avatars settle in, Petra went on making another child. The hope was a worthy child to share her knowledge with. However, it was ruined when Siena and Envy were born. Petra was not expecting twins. These twins were a mess. The signs of the mess were seen even at a very young age. The two were deeply bound together. Thoughts, desires, and even love were directed towards each other. Another plan of Petra’s was ruined. So her plans looked at those that were devoted to the cult and deserved the reward. One man who had lost a leg and half of hand for the cult was chosen. Petra had triplets as the result. She named them Loki, Leto, and Lugh. They were raised for military planning in all theaters of combat. Also they shared a single mind. Disconnected from the force in all ways, their linked single mental ways was still connected and all they could do. After their heavy training and testing, she froze them for later use since they could not use the force like she needed them to. Being fifty-fifty with her creations (kids), she was not happy with that success rate. It was not a total lost, even the failures had their uses. However, what she wanted seemed outside of her grasp because it was appearing the force and genetic manipulation was not working. The desire to go back to the basic was taken for Petra as Nox worked with the criminal side of the cult while using Siena and Envy, and the Avatars kept running the cult. Nothing changed for the preserved triplets, Petra and Nox knew where they were kept. The quest of making tools that came out perfect each time for her ultimate goal of galactic control took her back to planets she had not been to for hundreds of years. The journey even took her back to where she hid her carbonited husband. Taking the time to talk to him like he could hear her, news about the family and issues she was having were openly spoken. It led to moments of emotional break downs, and a question regarding releasing him. However, the visit just ended up with her moving him to another location. Petra chose Dathomir for Ra’s next tomb. Known to her that the planet was her homeworld because of her Mother’s stories, the sense of calm and home was there as if the planet was calling her home. Following the ritual that gave her long life, she performed it on Dathomir to form deeper ties to a home that was rarely visited by her. Inspired by the planet and ritual, Petra went to Voss for answers. Like a storm, she was planning to swap across the planet until the answers she desired were given. Nevertheless, Mystics were there to meet Petra before she could do her thing. They talked for a while. Their vagueness in the way they spoke to her was the reason it was dragging on. Her getting upset and short with them led to the information she wanted to know. It was revealed that what their ancestors told Petra still existed even if she had frozen her husband. In a sense as they had reached their goal, two hearts became one while the life and line had not ended. Additional questions were even given in regards to her children success rate, the Mystics reminded her of the Nightmare Lands and how the forest became tainted under a corrupt influence. Then they tied it back to her and her influence would always give her the same results. After getting the information from the Voss Mystics, Petra went back to the cult. Precious and Evilina had kept it running like how Petra would. The religious side was easy to twist into their slave trade and the crime syndicate that Nox led. Petra updated the three and shared future ideas. Some ideas where a permanent home for the cult, fleet for the syndicate, expanse of the cult and syndicate, and more, but one idea that drew big reaction was the one for another child. So the law was laid down for the three, and Petra went to her labs to work on another creation. Doing almost no genetic manipulation, a child was created and Petra delivered the baby with in the cult’s temple. The new daughter of Petra was named Ava. The birth of Ava also brought feelings to Petra to go home, or go to Dathomir and make it her home. The feelings could have been the bond to the planet or knowing that her new daughter was pretty much her. This feeling was followed, and marked with Ava being the last child of Petra that was born away from Dathomir. On Dathomir, the Paecian Empire controlled the planet so the Cavataio moved in the shadows. One place they were at was known as the Morte Mountains. It was home to a few graveyards, and the natural wall to one side of the Great Desert. The desert being home of Kwa kept many from going into the desert to visit the Star Temples. In the mountain range, the cult built a home to secure a hidden temple in case a day came and the cult was attacked. Also Ava was raised and learned the force from Petra. The youngest daughter did turn out to be more like her mother than one could have been guessed. Petra saw Ava as the success like Nox and her Avatars were. Living up to ‘The Cavator’, the family embedded themselves under the land and grew attached to the world. This led to the criminal side attacking the Paecian Empire. The attacks came from Dathomir but more so from outside of the Paecian Empire’s space. They had a hundred and fifty years studying the Paecian Empire and egging other groups on to strike at the Empire made it easier for their activities to grow stronger. It took a few years but the Empire left Dathomir. They had everything moving against them in some form or another. The Cavataio got to do their business without a government over head. Just a few years after leaving Dathomir, the Paecian Empire collapsed and became a memory for all that was in their space. Petra and Nox kept the criminal piece going by moving their jobs around in the galaxy. Black Sun, the Hutts, and other groups were blocking growth for the group; yet, the cult’s slave trade was unhindered by the others as the product had high marks and low chances of runaways and bad property. To be continued… still have 2k yrs to go ='Roleplaying threads'= ---- '2010 Threads' Incomplete: A lesson learned is a spell earned (WoD; Training: Endellion) Call to the Ancient Ways (Anna, Kristin and Fabula) Rebirth of Dathomir: Part One - New Life (Closed - Winter) Even a business needs a little growth from time to time (TCU Crime Bosses) Giving Sight to the Blind (Adrianna) On the brink of Extinction (Open-DW&Witches) Completed: Relaxing with friends (Xander and Shery) - Completed The Call of Ancient Ways (Completed) Business As Usual, Boys... It's just a Witch (Seth) - Completed Time to see the principal (Endellion) - Completed Stockholm Syndrome (Complete) Time is now for great change (some leader) Rebirth of Dathomir: Part Two – Unification (Closed) '2011 Threads' Incomplete: Dea Di Tutti (Closed) Rock, Paper, Rancor? (WoD/ Training) That Voodoo That You Do So Well (Sanies and Shery) Through the Garden Voodoo Child Hmm, Intriguing VII - The Chariot Completed: The Call of the Ancient Ways: Part Two (Lauda Cavataio) Harping About the Small Stuff - Hapes Deal (TSI/WoD) Completed XIV - Temperance [Complete III - The Empress [Complete The Witch and the Vanguard Change in the wind (WoD) '2012 Threads' Incomplete: Oh, my Goddess: Part II Completed: New ways (Blade - Past ) - Completed The Call of the Ancient Ways: Part 2.5 (Lauda and Serva) Oh, my Goddess: Part I Blood Pacts and Magic Ma'dri of all Ma'dri Something Old and Somthing Cold A Dathomirian Surpries Thou shalt have no other gods besides me '2013 Threads' Incomplete: The Call of the Ancient Ways: Part three Imperium Coversione (Mirus/TRE) Let’s Make Babies (Mirus/ Lauda/ Rancor Lovers (Dathomirians)) Meow Mix Scelte Di Vita Completed: Familia Tempa Ma'dri of all Ma'dri Novo Modo Deae Novus Res Directio Syndicate of the Rave Triumphant Return Umbra of Obscurum Crimini e Culti Category:Beast Master Category:Cavataio Category:Character Category:Clan Mother Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Cult of Petra Category:Dathomir Category:Dathomiri Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Female Category:Ferro Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force Practitioner Master Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Former Sith Lord Category:Hapan Category:Human Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Imperial Category:Jensaarai Category:Master Category:Mental Disorder Category:Morte Clan Category:Near Human Category:Necromancer Category:Nightsisters Category:Queen Mother Category:Religion Category:Royalty Category:Sith Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Sith Master Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Sognoterra Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Witch Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witches of Dathomir